My Friend Kim Taehyung
by AlaskanJimin
Summary: Mia is ready for a big change. With a recent college degree, she leaves her American hometown for Seoul, South Korea to teach English to children. Her big adventure gets even more exciting when she makes a new friend at the movies- BTS' talented and hilarious Kim Taehyung. But will he find her alluring or just plain weird? #BTS #V #KimTaehyung #Bangtan #Jimin #Jungkook #RM #romance
1. Part One

My name is Mia. I'm twenty two years old and I just graduated college last fall with a double major in Theater and English from Southern Utah University in Cedar City. Although I have a passion for helping others learn, I have to admit I am a little selfish and love to learn for myself even more. Because of that, I have worked hard the last two years to prepare for a career (or at least an adventure) that allows me to have the best of both worlds _and_ make money while I do it. In just a few days, I am leaving to South Korea to teach English as a second language.

Why South Korea? Well, it's about as far away from my hometown of Moab, Utah as possible. That, and I basically threw a dart and decided to go where fate takes me. Now that I am about to leave I am questioning that decision and my heart pounds every time I look around and see my suitcases packed and ready to go. But I wasn't raised a quitter and I didn't put in two years of research, money, and interviewing to give in now. The tickets are non-refundable and so is my ambition. Hopefully two years of Korean practice every morning will help. Thanks to the Korean language CDs at the library and the Korean church I have attended every Sunday, I at least have enough to communicate the basics. Granted, I am no expert and the elderly Korean ladies I sing hymns with are probably way too nice about my pronunciation, but I am proud of the progress I have made.

As an English major, of course I love language. But I also love theater and performance. That is one of the reasons I fell in love with the new culture I am leaving to take part in (or at least be a respectful viewer of). There is so much elegance and artfulness in Korean culture that I cannot wait to experience for myself. K-pop is a great example. There are so many awesome groups but just like so many, I have to admit my favorite is BTS.

They are just so talented. Their charisma is undeniable. And every one of their music videos is a work of art. Their incredible dancing and acting paired with the breathtaking visuals and complex themes are so unique in the world of music nowadays. As both a Theater and English nerd, I could analyze them all day. But ultimately, I just enjoy BTS. They make me happy. All of them. But especially V. There's just something about him I can't shake. Maybe its his refusal to take himself too seriously or the way he always offers a unique perspective. Whatever it is, I love it. When I am not hiking, reading, or working on a new production, I spend way too much time watching BTS videos. But I'm sure you can relate to that.

As I look around my room, I realize once again just how far away I am going and it really hits me. My hair is half way down my back, bright red and wavy from the braids I slept in last night. Normally, it's very straight. My freckles (which are only on my cheeks) stand out against my pale face, but since I spent so much time outside, I am not as pale as most redheads. That being said, I'm not exactly tan, either. My eyelashes are long and golden colored, not dark and thick like most girls I know. But I like that. For an American, I am not very tall at five foot four inches. But all of these things will make me stick out like a sore thumb in Korea. I laugh as I say goodbye to blending in for the next couple years.

It's official: I have no more packing or cleaning to kill time. I pull out my phone and watch some BTS Run before bed. It will help me to stop the nerves welling up inside of my stomach and tears pooling in my eyes. With the pillows and blankets left out of my bags, I pile them into a cozy little cocoon for myself and snuggle in for an evening of relaxation. As a reflex, I search for the English subtitle versions first, then remember I can get by without them. Sometimes, I still miss some things in Korean but I have watched them enough times to follow along pretty well. My favorite pops right up- the one where V and RM climb Achasan Mountain. Perhaps it's my love of hiking that makes it my favorite, but I also just love how cute V looks all bundled up early in the morning. Plus, the way he eats the meal Jin cooked for them is adorable. Sigh. I'm a college graduate obsessing over a celebrity who will never know I exist. I snuggle further into my nest and slowly fall asleep.

The next two days pass like a flash- triple checking all my paperwork and spending as much time as possible with my friends and family. Let's be honest, they all say they will visit but I know personally how much tickets to Southeast Asia cost. It may be a couple years before I see them again. That's a tough pill to swallow. It's one thing to move to the dorms for college, it's another to move across the world to a country where you know nobody. Thank goodness for facetime.

I wanted to get a job in the countryside or by the beaches of Busan, but I ended up accepting an offer in the one place I didn't plan on ending up in Korea- smack dab in the middle of Seoul. Now, if you've never heard of Moab, it's for a reason. There is tons of natural beauty all around but it's not exactly metropolitan or populous. Seoul, now that is a big city. It's sure going to be a shock. But the money was great and the school I interviewed with seemed so much more creative and exciting than the others. Plus, I get to take part in a kid's theater program they offer as well. It's pretty much exactly what I wanted. So big city, here I come! Prepare to be dazzled by this red hair and my mediocre language skills!

(Two days later, from the living room of my tiny new apartment in Seoul)

So remember what I said about Korea being dazzled? Yeah, I totally had it backwards. Seoul is I.N.C.R.E.D.I.B.L.E. There is mouth-watering street food of every kind imaginable, performers, lights and beautiful signs. And the people are so welcoming. Not once have I asked for directions and been snubbed. In fact, every person I have talked to has been extra kind since I am a foreigner speaking their language. Some even walked me part of the way to make sure I wouldn't get lost. Since my new job doesn't start for a week, I have a little time to walk around the streets of my new home and take in as much as I possibly can.

Just for a change of pace, I decide to go to a movie theater and see what it is like outside of America. Besides, all this walking is making my feet hurt. Since I spent my whole morning inside my apartment unpacking and organizing, I decide it would be fun to dress up a little for the theater. My mom always told me she loved to dress up for the movies. Since it is so dark, it means you are dressing up just for you and nobody else. I like that.

When it comes to fancy clothes, I like to keep it simple. I pull out a black fuzzy sweater (the softest sweater I own- perfect for this cloudy day) and my favorite green pleated skirt. Underneath, I wear black tights and some platform sandals. Simple, but put together. Then, I add a couple shiny silver necklaces, my grandmother's emerald ring, and some soft waves in my hair. I keep my makeup minimal, with some brown mascara and blush on my cheeks. Then, I'm ready to head out. The walk there is chilly, so I burrow into my coat and mostly keep my head down. At the box office, I decide to see _Train to Busan_. It's the only one I've heard of and it has been in theaters a while, so I figure it won't be too crowded.

The theater is only about a quarter full like I expected. In row after row, the whole space is filled with couples. I guess I shouldn't have expected families to bring their kids to a zombie movie. Well, except for the one in the upper right. My guess is they'll be leaving early when their kids freak out. I scan the whole auditorium to find a good place to sit. Here's another weird fact about my movie-going habits (also thanks to my mom): I never sit alone. Yep. Even if I come alone, I ask someone to sit by them. I hate watching them and having nobody to share my popcorn with or make little comments to. I realize most of the time people like to keep to themselves and never leave their comfort zones, but I figure life is too short. Sometimes, I get really shy, but for some reason, things like this don't scare me. At last, I spot one person sitting alone in the very back row, his hood up over a baseball cap which further darkens his face. I grin. Found my target.

As confidently as I can, I approach him up the steps. Either he really doesn't want to be bothered or he is having a very bad skin day, but I am undeterred. The worst that happens is he won't sit by me. It's happened before. When I reach him, I can tell he is looking at me, but I can't see his face very well in the dim room. I speak to him quietly in Korean.

"Hi. My name is Mia. I know this is unusual but I don't like to sit alone during movies. Can I sit by you? I am not flirting or anything, you're just the only person sitting alone here." I explain, grinning through the awkwardness. He hesitates a moment, suspicious. When he continues to say nothing, I think maybe I got my Korean wrong. "Did that make sense?" I ask. "I have studied Korean for a while, but I just moved here a few days ago. I am sorry if my speaking is a little rough." I say, worried I am just digging a deeper hole. He laughs very softly. My brow furrows- something feels oddly familiar about his laugh.

"You speak perfectly. I've just never met someone who would rather sit by a stranger than by themself at the movies." He says. Again, I shake off the odd quickening of my pulse from his voice.

"So? Is that a yes? I promise I won't bother you. And you are welcome to have some of my popcorn." I say. I realize maybe this is way overboard especially outside of my own country. Korea's more conservative values are something I will need to grapple with. Maybe I should have waited for a girl to sit by….

"Okay. You can sit by me. It's such an odd request, I can't even say no. Hah. And my friends say _I'm _weird." He laughs a little again, then scoots the the edge of his seat to put as much distance between me and him as possible in two movie theater seats bolted right next to each other. I grin excitedly and take the cue to sit. I may as well take the offer while it's there. Once I have sat down, I offer mystery man some popcorn, which he hesitantly accepts. I smile as he chomps down on it in the most adorable way, just like Taehyung- Oh. My. God. One guy, sitting alone in the corner of a dark theater. His hood is up and his hat covers his face. When some girl approaches him, he gets super nervous like he doesn't want her to recognize him. Am I sitting next to V?!

No. No way. That's ridiculous, Mia. Out of all the crazy things that could happen in Seoul, that's the least likely. You have a better chance of getting struck by lightning. Still, his voice sounded so familiar. I can't help but glance over at him. Now that my eyes have adjusted to the dark, I can see his face better. When I do, all I can do is stare. Kim Taehyung, one seventh of BTS, the world's biggest boy band, is sitting right next to me, sharing my popcorn. And I just awkwardly walked up to him and asked to sit down. What the hell is wrong with me?!

Breathe, Mia. He notices my nervous stare quickly and sighs in disappointment. It's clear he is nervous I will freak out and gets ready to leave. As he is about to stand up, the movie starts, and I grab his arm. The moment couldn't have been better choreographed.

"Wait." I whisper, urging him to sit back down. He seems distrustful now, but sits for a moment to avoid the attention of our fellow viewers. "I had no idea it was you. I wouldn't be honest if I didn't tell you I am freaking out a little right now, but I won't tell anyone. I know you don't know me, but I don't want to tell people you're here. You have every right to see a movie in peace. How about I leave?" I suggest, gathering my things. We both notice the people nearby getting a little restless from our whispers, though they can't make out what we are saying.

"No, we've already drawn too much attention. If either of us leaves now, everyone will see me. Just sit and watch the movie." He says, a little annoyed now. My heart drops. I feel so bad. I bet he hardly ever gets to sneak out and do something like this and I have ruined it. All because I can't watch one stupid movie alone. Well, you better believe from now on, I will be sitting all by myself at the theater.

About halfway into the film, the tension begins to relax a little. I at least try to focus on the story. Every time I do, I just remember V is sitting beside me. That kinda wrecks the immersion. Finally, I gain the courage to glance over at him, but of course I am not subtle enough and he notices.

"It's been a long time since I watched a movie with anyone but my other members. Although I am afraid of getting caught here, I am glad I have someone to sit next to." SWOON. I swallow the lump in my throat and wrack my brain for something to say. It's at this point I realize how good he smells. That doesn't help.

"I'm sorry I made it more difficult. If I had known who you were sooner, I would have left you alone. Mostly because I would be way too scared." I admit. He smirks, but doesn't reply. The rest of the film flies by as we sit there, the most unlikely pairing. The family with kids leaves early, just like I guessed. I am sad when the credits roll, knowing it will be the last time I see him. There was no reason for him to see me again. This one chance meeting is serendipitous enough. He stands to go and I grin sadly at him.

"What are you waiting for? We have to leave together now, or people will be confused. Besides, you can walk next to me and attract all the attention away with your hair." He says. I just gulp, nod, and follow his lead. As he walks down the red-carpeted hallway, he saunters back and forth randomly between the left and right walls like someone who has all the time in the world. It makes me happy, and I suddenly wish I lived my life more like that. But before I can go too far down that rabbit hole, I remember who I am following and get nervous all over again. _Be cool. _We go out the back doors to an alley where a sleek black car is waiting. I start to walk away when he is safely inside but it pulls up next to me and the door opens. I cock my head to the side at V's face waiting inside, but get in anyway.

"Why am I actually getting in your car?" I ask. The gig is up- he made out like a thief.

"I've never met someone like you before. You sit by strangers at movies, you cover for celebrities with calm collectedness, and you move across the world? Who are you?" He asks.

"Uh…. Just Mia, I guess." I reply stupidly. But V smiles.

"Well, just Mia. I'm V. Nice to meet you. Now give the driver your address so we can take you home." He says. I am in utter shock, but somehow I find the will to get in anyway. The inside of the car is immaculate- all shiny black leather seats and perfectly polished siding. And then there's V. He sits with his legs sprawled and his arm casually slung over the seat back to his left. His clothes are expensive but look effortlessly casual. Just how I like my own. I can't help but recognize the similarity in our style of outfits. His faded green hair is falling into his eyes despite how many times he has brushed it back. Without his hat and hood, I wonder how it was possible for me not to recognize him. I take the seat across from him, which is the farthest away. He laughs.

"Am I that scary?" He asks. I blush.

"No. You're not scary, but who expects to just run into an internationally famous pop star at the movies and end up in the car with them?" I lean back to give the driver my address.

"Well, to be honest, it's not often I get to interact with people like this. Especially fans. So I'm a little nervous too." He says, and I get the sense he is being genuine. I smile in appreciation. It's sweet that he is trying to make me feel comfortable. We ride in silence for a few minutes.

"I have to ask. I imagine you and the other BTS members never expected to get this big. What is it like? I am sure it's great but also has a lot of downfalls. Like not being able to just see a movie for instance." I say. I had to break the silence somehow and I had always wondered. They always ensure their fans that they love their lives, but there has to be more to it. I feel bad for celebrities who are so famous that they are deprived of many things other people take for granted. My question caught him off guard. He must have been expecting me to ask him something less serious. Before answering, I can see the thoughts flying through his head.

"I don't know to be honest. The other members and I used to talk about that, but it's kind of exhausting to think about. If I spend my limited free time thinking about all the things I can't do, how will I find fulfillment? Instead, I do what I can to enjoy my life and I remember how grateful I am for all of our fans. I am grateful they see something in us that is worthwhile, that maybe we can make them happy." I feel my chest welling up a little bit, so take a deep breath. The last thing I need to do is cry right now.

"Well, I think that's beautiful. I see that enjoyment in everything you do. I've been a fan for quite a while now and it's clear that you make the most of every moment. I love how earnest you are about who you are and what you do." I pause and think of the whimsical way he way he walked down the hallway just a while ago. "And you're so funny. You always make me laugh." I blush and stop myself from listing off every reason I love him. I don't need to pour my heart out to him right now.

"Anyway. Thank you for giving so much of yourself to Armys. It means more than you could ever know." I realize then that we have arrived at my house and it is time to get out. "Thank you for the ride, Taehyung oppa. Be sure to take care of yourself." I say formally, opening the car door and climbing out after bowing. I try not to make eye contact because I am embarrassed and holding back tears. But he grabs my wrist before I can walk away. Just like I grabbed his in the theater.

"Wait. Can I see you again?" He asks. My eyes grow wide in shock.

"Me?" I ask, flabbergasted. He chuckles.

"No, the old woman who is walking behind you." He jokes. I blush deeper.

"Uh, y-yes. If you want. I can give you my number?" I say as smoothly as I can under the circumstances. He hands me his phone and I add a new contact. _I just gave Kim Taehyung my number. He want to see me again. He hardly knows me, why does he want to see me?_ I hand it back and try not to dwell on the fact that our hands brush lightly when he takes it back. He smiles and he continues to lean outside the door.

"I hope to see you soon Mia. Thanks for asking to sit by me." He says, then leans back and closes the door. I just stand on the curb and wave as he drives away. I can't tell if he looks back because the car windows are blacked out. When the car has completely disappeared around the corner, a light rain begins to fall on my unprotected head. I don't move, I just let it fall and breathe in the fresh scent. When I start to shiver, I force myself to walk back to my door. But before I go inside, my phone buzzes. I pull it out and see a text from an unknown number. I open it. "I know you couldn't see but I was waving back at you." Now that he's gone, I don't contain my excited shriek and happy dance. Once inside, I save his number in my phone and spend the evening thinking about every moment I just spent with Kim Taehyung. This has to be the best day ever.


	2. Part Two

Okay, here's the hard part: how am I supposed to live my normal life and refrain from texting V every five minutes? Honestly, he's probably already moved on. No, I don't think he's forgotten about me like all those romance stories about celebrities. But even if he had fun yesterday and was intrigued, he has to be too busy. And he can have almost any girl he wants. There are perfectly toned, immaculately styled, uber-talented kpop stars out there just waiting to date him. Besides, it's clear that BTS isn't allowed to date or look like they're dating. And dating is a jump ahead from where we were yesterday, anyway. _Wow, Mia. Calm yourself. _

To take a break from my incessant flow of thoughts, I jump in a hot shower. It doesn't slow the thoughts but it adds some relaxing hot water, at least. Then, I climb out and take my time getting ready, even picking out a face mask to do while I do my hair. It's a paper mask that is bright gold. I look like the world's strangest Egyptian sarcophagus. My bright red hair breaks that illusion. Today, I let it dry to its natural straight texture and leave it be. I skip the makeup all together and put on some sturdy high waisted jeans with a simple white t-shirt tucked in. To top it off I put on converse but pack my hiking boots. On today's menu is Achasan Mountain. Nothing like a good hike to refocus.

I take the bus most of the way there and a taxi the rest of the way. It takes a good couple hours, but by the time I arrive, I have saved a lot by taking my time. On the bus, I listened to an audiobook on the Korean War. Although I have done tons of research, it never hurts to learn more. I also listened to the conversations around me for part of the time. Yes, I know that is eavesdropping. But I have to keep up on my language listening skills. I think I understood pretty well.

With one final check for text messages, I sigh and turn off my phone. I have one rule and one rule only for hiking days: my cell phone stays off until I return to the base of the mountain. I used to listen to music or answer the occasional text while hiking, but I realized it didn't matter to me after a while. Besides, really listening to the nature around me is so rewarding. Plus, if I keep out my headphones, I may be able to talk to some locals and practice my korean. But what if V texts me while I am hiking? Well, I doubt it. And if he does, even V from BTS can wait a few hours. With that, I head up the first hill.

The day is clear and bright, but overcast. That's my favorite kind of day. It's warm and scenic without being too hot or too cold. The twigs and leaves crunch under my boots and I can hear the cicadas chirping all around me. It's nothing compared to the mountains I hiked in Alaska one summer, but it sure is beautiful. And a nice break from the intensely urban feeling of Seoul. I can already tell I'll be coming here a lot. At the peak, I stop and rest for a while. Instead of packing a whole meal, I just brought a granola bar and my water bottle. While I watch the trees flutter in the breeze, I eat my snack and think of all the great food I can eat when I get back down to civilization. For about twenty minutes, I just sit there and think. A couple people greet me and I greet them in return, but mostly I just take it in. However, my grumbling stomach becomes impossible to ignore, so I start my slow descent.

The path down is even more beautiful as I say goodbye to the lovely trees and tiny wildflowers around me. It'll be a hot minute before I get to come back. At the base of the mountain, I look up at what I just climbed and don't even want to turn my phone on. Nonetheless, I do. I know my family probably contacted me and are waiting. It starts up to show I have missed three messages. Two from my mom and one from my brother. I smile. _Knew it. _As I wait for a taxi, I reply to them. My mom ends up calling, so I chat with her while I sit in the car. At this point, I am tired and want a shower, so I just take the cab all the way home. Once there, I hop in the shower and get changed to go get some dinner. My hair goes up in a bun and I put on some black leggings and an oversized sweater.

It takes me five minutes to walk to a nearby restaurant that I have already been to once on my first night. They make the most delicious soup dumplings. My stomach growls as I wait for them to make my order. Just as my food is coming out, my phone starts to ring in my pocket. When I pull it out, V's contact is on my screen. I don't even want to know the face I am making as I try to collect myself and answer it. My stomach growls again as my food is set down in front of me and I swipe to pick up the call.

"Hello?" I say, tentatively. Another loud growl from my stomach.

"Hello, Mia." V says in English. Oh my god that was adorable. "Where are you?" He asks. I gulp.

"I am at a restaurant near my house, about to eat dinner." I say.

"Oh, I was going to invite you to dinner. Hm… Well, what are you doing tonight?" He asks. _I'M NOT FREAKING OUT AT ALL, THIS IS FINE. _

"I was just going to go over some lesson plans, why?" I ask. CASUAL.

"Lesson plans?" He asks in a quiet, sexy voice. Who knew someone could make 'lesson plans' sound sexy?!

"Uh, yeah. I moved to Korea to teach English as a second language." I explain.

"Oh, wow! You can teach me!" He said. I laugh.

"I can try!" I say. "I mean… not that you would be hard to teach or not understand or anything… I only meant it about me. Like, I can try but I am pretty new. And I don't want to be conceited or anything…" I say. Well. I _was _doing just fine. Thankfully, V laughs on the other end of the line.

"I'm sure you're a great teacher. Anyone who can sit by a stranger at the movie theater can teach English." He says.

"Thank you." I say bashfully.

"Well, since you are having dinner now, do you want to come over to our house tonight? I understand if that is too much, but I can't really go in public that often. I already got in trouble for yesterday." He says. I gulp. My stomach growls yet again.

"Uh, yeah sure. What time?" I might faint. Either from hunger or nerves, whichever comes first.

"How about in an hour? We are going to eat here and then I will send a car to your place to get you." He says, like that is a normal thing.

"O-okay. See you then." I say. We hang up, and I proceed to shovel some very hot dumplings into my mouth. The shop owner looks a little alarmed, so I just give her a thumbs up. As quickly as I can, I finish up and leave money on the table. Then I dash back to my place and look at myself in the mirror like a frightened cat. Taking my hair down is just not an option. It'll be a mess. Instead, I throw on some light makeup and perfume. Thank god I did a facemask today. BTS has the best skin in the world, I don't want to look atrocious.

Next, I pull off my casual clothes and opt for a nice yellow dress with flowers. It hugs my curves in all the right places, but isn't immodest. This way, I look nice without giving the wrong impression, especially as a foreigner. I throw on my best nude pumps and call it good. I figure in this case it's better to be overdressed than underdressed. BTS appears fairly laid back, but their pricetags are no joke. Last, I set out my nice gray trench coat and transfer my things into my purple Marc Jacobs bag. With that, I am ready to go- and just in time. I see the sleek black car pull up just as I am finished.

When I get in, the car is empty. I can't make up my mind whether it is more or less intimidating to not have V in the car waiting for me. The whole way there, I have to remind myself that V and the members are just human beings at the end of the day. They eat, sleep and put on their pants one leg at a time just like me. When we approach the gates of their apartment, though, it's hard to feel that way. To say the least, this place is massive. Every plant is perfectly sculpted and I feel like an imposter who doesn't belong. Even my nicest clothes feel too shabby. _Stop it, Mia. You are good enough for anyone. If you don't fit in here, it's okay. After all, V is just one person. Just enjoy the moment. _I have to remind myself who I am and suddenly, I don't feel as nervous. The car stops and the driver walks me to the correct place. But then, I am left standing there as I hear the doorbell reverberate inside. _Gulp. _No going back now.

Then the door opens. V stands there, looking casually flawless in all Gucci with a shining smile upon his face. "Mia!" You made it. He says. At this point, an American would offer a hug, but V doesn't so I have to fight my awkward feelings.

"Well, all I had to do was get in the car and ride here. It would be hard not to make it." I joke. He laughs (again, thankfully).

"Yes, but thank you for coming on short notice. It's one of our rare evenings off. Suga is busy and Jungkook is out of town to see his family, but everyone else is here." He says. I nod respectfully and walk with him as he leads me inside. I take off my shoes at the door, and he offers me some slippers. Normally, I would decline, but the tile floor is very cold. I laugh at how they look paired with my dress.

"You look very nice." He says in English.

"Your pronunciation is very good." I say, turning the compliment on him to hide my awkwardness.

"Thank you! I have been practicing." He beams. At this point, we have entered to main room of the house. On the couch sit four more BTS members, almost as dazzling as V. As we approach, they all look up. Rm walks over to shake my hand.

"Taehyung told us about your encounter at the movies yesterday. From your habits, I expected you to be weirder." He says. I laugh at his honesty.

"Well, you haven't gotten to know me yet. Maybe you'll change your mind." I reply. _I'm only half joking. _Jimin comes over next, followed by Jin and J-hope.

"It's very nice to meet you, Mia." Jimin says respectfully, bowing. I forget how formal he can be sometimes, because he is so open around the other members.

"Hi, Mia. I'm Jin. V made us very excited to meet you." He says. "Even though you only met yesterday. I hope you will feel comfortable here." I smile.

"Thank you, that is very kind." I say. J-hope steps forward a little.

"Hello, Mia. I'm J-hope. Wow, your korean is very good. It almost sounds authentic." He says. I have to admit, that makes me proud.

"Ah, thank you so much. I have studied hard the last two years. It's an honor to meet you all. I have been a fan for a while. Thank you for inviting me to your home." I say.

"Do you want to watch a show with us?" V offers. "It's not the most exciting idea, but we were already beginning a new series." He explains. I smile and nod.

"Yeah, what show?" I ask.

"Goblin: The Great and Lonely God." He says. Yes, it's one of my favorites.

"I love that show!" I exclaim. They all laugh at my enthusiasm.

"Great, take a seat wherever you like." V says. I regret the dress a little, but I think it made the right impression. But man, what I wouldn't give for a pair of sweatpants to watch this show in right now. I take the seat farthest from the other four guys, a little single chair to the left of the two big couches they share. I think this makes the guys more comfortable too. During the show, they ask me questions about myself which I gladly answer. For the most part, V sits quietly, listening intently. RM starts by asking me why I came to Korea.

"I would like to tell you I have a great reason, but I honestly just think I needed a change. I have always been interested in travel and I don't know anyone who has been to Korea from back home. And the more I learned the language and culture, the more beautiful it became." I say. Jin asks a follow up question.

"So what do you do for a living here? Do you have a degree or something?" He asks.

"I majored in English and Theater back in America and somehow I was lucky enough to find a job here that wants me to use both of those things. There is a children's private school here in Seoul where I will be teaching English as a second language and helping with an English immersion theater program as well. It's kind of a miracle that I found a job that's so perfect for what I want, so I am very excited to start." I explain. Many people would just smile and nod while listening to me go on about my new job, but the five members of BTS who were here seem genuinely interested. V in particular does, which is a relief. I always felt a connection to him, but I think we will actually have plenty to talk about. Thank goodness.

"That sounds really interesting. I wish I had gotten to do that as a kid. I would probably know English." V says. I smile.

"I wish I could've done the same for Korean or another second language. But I am glad I can take part in it now." I reply, trying not to linger too long on V's face. He makes it hard though, keeping direct eye contact with me. Dang, that boy is intimidating.

"What are some of your hobbies?" He asks, forcing me to look back at him.

"Well, I love to sing. I was good enough to get through theater school, but I'm not Jimin, Jungkook, V, or Jin." I say, winking at Jimin as I pause. They all laugh in the cutest ways but also seem very happy to hear it. V does that laugh where he keeps his mouth totally open and closes his eyes, Jimin giggles while covering the bottom half of his face, and Jin's shoulders move up and down repeatedly as he reacts. RM and J-hope also laugh along. "Buuuut I still love it. I also love painting. I used to help paint the sets for our productions in college. And I love reading and hiking." I say.

"Wow, you have a lot of talents!" V says enthusiastically. "Who is your favorite artist?" I smile. This is one of the reasons I first noticed V.

"Well, I don't know if Van Gogh is still your favorite, but he is certainly mine…" I say, coy. His face instantly brightens.

"Really?!" He asks.

"Yeah, when I was twelve, I took a trip to Paris with my parents and we went to the Louvre. Ever since I saw his paintings there, I have loved him. His paintings really speak to me." I say. He nods along with what I say.

"When is the last time you painted something?" He asks.

"Uhm… a couple years ago now. I only did acting my senior year and I didn't have time to do any personal painting." I say. V stands up suddenly, excited. I flinch a little. His other members just shake their heads and laugh. Clearly they're used to this.

"I have everything you need to paint and I never use it. Do you want to have some?" He asks. I freeze for a moment then recover.

"Oh no, no. That's okay, I can get my own." I say, modest.

"No, please! I insist. Follow me." He says then takes off down the hall immediately. Jimin and RM laugh. I laugh with them and give them a knowing look, then get up to follow V down the hallway. Luckily, I can hear him humming in a far off room so I follow the noise. He stands inside a slightly messy storage room with tons of different boxes. He rummages through a large yellow box and pulls out a bag full of expensive looking paint, brushes, and canvases.

"Here, these paints are my favorite. I use them occasionally but honestly I'm not very good. You should use them." He says, pulling out a midnight blue color. He intends to smear a little bit on a nearby canvas collecting dust, half finished. Instead, as he squeezes the tube to gather the paint to the end, his hand slips on the oil paint residue on the outside and a moment later I have midnight blue paint splattered all over my hair and face. V looks super guilty and shocked. I laugh.

"Well. On the bright side, I shielded the wall. Blue paint on white walls aren't the greatest." I say. He doesn't laugh, clearly concerned.

"I am so sorry! Let me get you a towel." He says, starting to run out of the room.

"I don't think that's gonna help with oil paint." I say. He stops to think.

"You're right. You should shower. Uhm. Hold on, I'll be right back." He says, darting toward the living room. I just laugh. What can you do? A couple minutes later, V comes back. "Okay, follow me. You can use my shower. Feel free to use whatever you need. I brought you a clean towel and here are some clothes. They'll be big on you but there's paint all over your dress." He frowns. "Ugh, your dress is ruined. I am so sorry. I can buy you a new one." He says, waiting in the doorway to his bathroom. I grab his hand without thinking. His eyes grow wide but he doesn't pull away.

"V. Should I call you that? Or do you prefer Taehyung?" I ask.

"Call me Taehyung. You know the real me, and that's my real name." He says. I smile.

"Taehyung. It's okay. It's just a dress. And just paint. I'll see you in a little bit after I shower, okay?" I say gently. I don't know where I got the courage to hold his hand and speak to him to directly, but it's wonderful. He smiles back shyly.

"Okay, Mia." He backs away as I close the door. As soon as it shuts, I lock it then lean against it beaming like in the movies. Then I hop in the shower and scrub off all the blue paint. I have to admit, I am excited to not be in a dress anymore and take off my makeup. The latter makes me a bit nervous around such famous celebrities. But again, they are just people. I remind myself that again. I use Tae's incredible smelling shower products and allow myself to take just an extra minute or two to soak in the hot water. My hair and skin feels healthier already from his high end products. I guess that's what being the biggest boy band in the world will get ya. Once I am sure all the blue is gone, I get out and curl up in the soft, oversized clothes V provided. I let my hair fall down, wet and natural. With that, I collect my dress and head downstairs.

They all wait patiently on the couches. V looks a little perturbed, but overall they look normal. They all smile when I come down the stairs.

"Glad V didn't stain you forever." Jimin teased, making V grumpier. I laugh it off.

"I've had worse. I do think I should get home, though. It's almost midnight. Thank you so much for inviting me to your home. It's been an honor to meet you all and I hope I will get to see you more. You're all so kind and welcoming. Thank you." I say, bowing. They all bow in return.

"It was lovely to meet you. I can't wait to hear how your first day goes." RM says. V walks over to me with a large collected bag of what I assume is paint supplies.

"I'll ride with you home." He offers, ushering me down the hall. His hand on the small of my back is electrifying. I wonder if he feels the same energy, with his hand tangled in my clean hair. Without a word, we walk out to the car, where he opens the door for me and sits across from me again as we pull away from the curb.

"I'm sorry again for your dress." He says, his eyes darkening.

"Don't be. I had a great time. And my hair is going to smell great for weeks now." I say. His face lightens up a little. After hesitating, he moves to the seat next to me and leans in.

"Will you come over again some time? I really like getting to know you." He says. My heart skips a beat.

"Yes. I like to know you too, Taehyung." I say. With that, he leans back in the seat and looks out the window.

"You look great in my clothes by the way. And my shampoo smells better on you that it does on me." I blush hard. The fact that he notices how I look and smell drives me wild. I can't think of something to say, so I just smirk and keep my head down. He knows I am blushing, I can feel it. All too soon, we pull up to my place. He leans over me to open my door and I bite my lip from the electric physical contact. He knows what he is doing.

"I'll see you soon?" He asks as I step out. I nod in reply. "Good." Then he shuts the door and pulls away. Wow. Somehow, he has left me even more breathless than the first time.


	3. Part Three

The last couple days have been fairly uneventful. Well, at least compared to going to Kim Taehyung's house and meeting most of BTS. As much as I have just wanted to chat with V, I have been endlessly preparing for my first day teaching! I swear the school will never run out of papers for me to fill out and sign. But all is well. I am super excited to meet the kids (they are all fifth graders) and find out what it is really like. On the flip side, I am also incredibly nervous- maybe even more nervous than meeting V. I guess I am nervous in a different way, though. Then again, if I can do that, I can do anything.

It's finally the big day, so I got up early this morning to go for a run, shower, meditate to calm my nerves and eat a good breakfast. Now, it's time to head off to the school! Since it's only a couple of blocks, I grab my keys and school bag and head outside to walk over. It's a beautiful day which I am taking as a good sign. It's warm but there are a few perfect puffy clouds in the sky keeping the intense sun at bay. I'm happy. As I approach the school, I take deep breaths, straighten my outfit and walk inside. When I first arrived, I came here for a tour, to meet my supervisors and coworkers, and to get rolling on paperwork.

The outside is a little dated, but the inside is very clean and recently re-done so it's very nice. I walk to my designated classroom after checking in and find my first group of six students has already arrived. During regular school hours, I teach six students at a time to allow for easier English immersion. Each class period, I get so see six new kids. Then after school, I will be holding the first play practice for the English-immersion theater program. I walk in and smile at my students. Half smile back, two whisper to each other, and one little boy sits behind them, frowning. He must be nervous. I wish he had a friend in the class.

"Good morning, students." I say in Korean. I want to ease into it a little and introduce myself since they are so young. They all greet me formally in a uniform manner. This is soooo not America.

"I am very excited to teach you English this year. I hope you are excited to learn. Please look forward to having fun here and learning a lot. My name is Ms. Mia. What are your names?" I ask. They introduce themselves one by one until it reaches the shy little boy in the back. He stays silent, his head resting on his arms which are crossed on the desk in front of him.

"What's your name, sweetie?" I ask again. He frowns further, but then offers a very quiet reply.

"My name is Kwan Jae-geun." He replies.

"Well it's very nice to meet you, Kwan Jae-geun. And all the rest of you too. Shall we get started on the lesson?" They all nod sweetly except Jae-geun and I begin my lesson. All six of them listen very well and pick up the pronunciation very well. It's great teaching kids because they learn so quickly. I wish I had learned a language at their age. After the lesson, we all clean up the room together to prepare for the next class, but Jae-geun lingers as the others leave promptly.

"I am very glad you came to my class today, Kwan Jae-geun. I hope you will come again and we can become friends. Do you want me to walk you to your next class?" I ask. He shakes his head adamantly. I am surprised he responds so strongly. It must be because the other kids are gone. "Okay, well I hope you have a great first day. Fighting!" I say, trying to encourage him. I used to be as shy as he is. It's not easy. I watch as he walks away and greet the next six students as they walk in. All the students are great, but I have to admit Jae-geun is my favorite. By the end of the day, I am tired but satisfied with how well the lessons went. On to theater practice day one!

Basically, any student who wants to take part can join in. This performance is not about talent or aptitude, it's mostly about English immersion in a creative way. Most of the students here have parents who want their child to have extra practice in order to learn English faster. There are about fifteen students when I show up to the auditorium and I am pleased. That amount will be great. Since it is more of a show than an actual linear play, this will be enough students to carry it off but not too many that it turns to chaos.

"Hey everyone! If you don't know me, my name is Ms. Mia and I will be coordinating this program. I am a native English speaker from Moab, Utah in the United States of America. I have a degree in Theater, so I am very excited to share my passion with you. Shall we get started?" I ask and the students cheer. Well, all except one. Kwan Jae-Geun in the back. I smile. Hopefully he sticks around. Theater helped me overcome my shyness. Maybe I can repay the favor. We go over the show's concept, do some low key auditions and play games. Mostly I am observing to see who will fit best where in the show and also just teach the terms they will need to navigate the rehearsals, warm ups, and games. As the kids leave, I high five every single one of them. I give Jae-geun an extra smile and wave as he leaves with his dad. He smiles back and my heart is full. Then, I grab my stuff and head home for the evening.

I check my phone and see a text from V waiting for me. "How was your first day?" He asks. I can't believe he took the time and remembered.

"It was wonderful. I am so excited and encouraged." He replies a few minutes later with a single smiley face. I am not sure what to say after that, so I decide to hop in a relaxing bath. While the water runs, I add a generous pour of my favorite bubble bath and breathe in the scent of tangerine spice. Immediately, I'm more relaxed. I shake out my neat braid and pul my hair up so it's out of my way, Lastly, I put on some calm music in the background and let myself relax into the water. I may or may not also give myself a bubble beard.

Once I am thoroughly relaxed, I get out reluctantly and french braid my hair for bedtime. However, once I get into bed I can't sleep. _Well, I could lay here and stare at the wall…. Or I could do something productive for a little while. _So, I get back up and head over to my kitchen where I prepare a cup of tea and then set out the bag of painting supplies from V. Just looking at it, I can tell all of it is very expensive and high end. I don't think I am a bad painter, but I certainly don't feel like I can live up to these supplies. Nonetheless, I take a look at my blank canvas and dig deep for some inspiration.

The brushstrokes come naturally after that, slowly coming together to form the picture in my head. After not practicing in so long, it comes together better than I expect. I step away a few hours later, definitely tired, and grin. It's good enough I might even share it. Then again, it's a painting of V… so the thought of him seeing it makes me a little shy in a way it wouldn't if I was simply a fan going to a concert or fanmeet. Somehow, I am straddling painting V as a fan who appreciates him as a member of BTS and the emerging feelings I have for him in real life as just a human being. All these contradictions (and likely my overwhelming tiredness) cause a few tears to slide down my cheeks. I wipe them away and clean up quickly so I can go to bed. Sleep will help.

In the morning, I get ready and then stand in front of my painting with my mug of coffee, evaluating. There are a few slight changes I make before I head to work. Sometimes, inspiration just hits you at the right moment, though. With sleep and coffee in me, I gain the courage to text V. "I may have painted you something... " I say. As soon as I hit send, I regret it. Waiting for replies and sharing things that I make are not my strong suits. In fact, both of those things make me more nervous than anything. Sitting by strangers at movies? Sure. Playing my music in the car with other people? Nope. Sharing a poem I wrote? Nope. So, with that, I leave for a new day of teaching.

The morning passes fairly uneventfully. With actual lessons beginning, I decide to spend the second day seriously digging in to some English basics and greetings. The faster I can teach some groundwork, the farther we will get over the year. Kwan Jae-Geun is a little brighter this morning. His back is straight in his chair and he participates more genuinely. It makes my chest swell up with happiness. In fact, it even makes me put more energy and effort into my teaching. I wish I had theater practice tonight, but it's only on Mondays and Wednesdays. Oh well, it's something to look forward to tomorrow. I high five everyone as they leave class and by three o'clock I am heading home to scrounge up something to eat. Before I can, my phone buzzes. It's my mom.

"Hello?" I answer. It's strange to speak English again.

"Mia! How are you? I haven't heard hardly anything from you since you landed!" She said, a bit too excited. Still, it's always nice to hear from your mom.

"Oh, Mom. If only I could tell you how wonderful it is. I don't even know where to start." I start with meeting V and move on to tell her about school. Both are so exciting in different ways, but I still know teaching is more likely to last so I talk it up more. I tell her everything for about an hour while I have some tea and finally get her to hang up and trust that everything is fine. By then, I am very hungry. But once again, I am interrupted in my food search by a familiar buzz. _Oh, mom. _But it's not mom. It's V. I have trouble swallowing for a second.

"Hello?" I say in English, then correct myself. "Annyeonghaseyo." I say instead. I can hear him laugh lightly on the other end.

"I know what hello means." He says.

"Right. Yeah, I just have to stay in the habit of speaking Korean. I don't want to forget what I've learned." I say.

"How are you?" He says. It's such a simple question that I have been asked a million times, but it sounds so sweet and caring coming from Tae. I smile.

"I'm absolutely wonderful." I say, biting my lip.

"Good. Now, I heard you have something for me." He says. _Oh no. _I totally forgot about the painting. I flush instantly.

"Oh, oh yeah. That's right. I do." I reply stiffly. "I mean, I didn't say it was _good_ but it's something." I swallow thickly again.

"Well, can I see it?" He asks. I furrow my brow.

"Well, yeah. I mean, sure, sometime." I say.

"No, I mean, can I see it now?" He asks.

"I don't understand." I say.

"Open your door." He says. I freeze. No way. Still, I make my way over to my door and open it up. Sure enough, Kim Taehyung is standing right there. My jaw drops and I hang up my phone.

"When did you get here?" I ask, gesturing him inside. Good thing I tidied up this morning.

"Just a couple minutes ago. I wanted to walk along the Han River. Will you go with me?" He asks. I nod simply.

"Of course I will. Have you eaten, though? I am starving." I admit. My stomach growls. He smiles wide.

"Yes, I've eaten, but I don't mind. I'll sit with you while you eat." He says. _Gulp. _Talk about nerve-wracking. "But _first, _where is this infamous painting you have for me?" He asks.

"Okay, I am not an artist by any means. I didn't even take any art classes. And honestly, I kind of regret saying anything to you because I didn't want to just come off as another fangirl who paints pictures of you but here we are. It's over on the kitchen table." I lead the way over and watch as he takes it in. His hair is back to a natural dark brown and he is wearing a simple all black outfit with a mask. Right now it's pulled down on his neck. Slowly, a smile emerges. It's not like the other smiles. It's shy and sweet.

"Wow, Mia." He turns toward me and grabs my hand. "You painted this? It's incredible. I'm not just saying that to compliment you, it's amazing." He says. I am so overwhelmed I can't meet his eyes.

"I'm really glad I met you. Not just as a fan, though I am grateful in that way too. But it's honestly just nice to make a friend so soon after moving here. I am a long way from home. Thank you for hanging out with me, Taehyung." I say. I know it's maybe too soon, but I can't help it. Tears fall down my cheeks and I hug Taehyung. He seems stiff and surprised at first, but then slowly relaxes and hugs me in return. He even smooths the hair on the back of my head to comfort me. After a couple minutes, we pull away and I dry my tears.

"Thank you." I reiterate. "You're a good friend, Taehyung." I say, smiling. He smiles back.

"You're welcome, Mia. Now let's go get some food. May I have the painting you made?" He asks. I nod and hand it to him. Then I quickly grab a jacket and my purse and get in the car with V. We chat casually as we drive. When we arrive, I am astounded. The Han River is so beautiful, especially juxtaposed with the bustling metropolis of Seoul. I watch as it flows calmly among the skyscrapers. Tae looks at me knowingly.

"It makes me happy too." He says. We walk for a bit along the rail until he runs off suddenly, telling me to stay put. A couple minutes later, he returns with several varieties of steaming street food in his hands. My stomach growls again from the wonderful smell. My eyes light up.

"Thank you! Oh my gosh, it all smells so good." We sit on the concrete steps and watch the river as I eat. I can feel V watch me eat occasionally, stuffing my face with all the yummy food he bought me. Is it weird that he seems proud? That's not the usual reaction to eating so much in America, but I'm not complaining. I finish up and thank him again. By now, it's getting chilly outside, so I snuggle into my jacket as we sit and chat. V tells me about his favorite moments going abroad. I gain the courage to lean on his shoulder, hoping to steal some heat from him. I didn't think Korea would be this cold. After all, I spent a whole year in Alaska. But I suppose it's all relative. He chuckles at my boldness, but thankfully pulls me closer and keeps his arm around me as we talk. When he pauses, I interject.

"I didn't expect to feel so comfortable around you so soon." I say. "But you make me feel… right." I blush as I say.

"You make me comfortable too. I never thought I could trust someone so quickly after being in BTS, and maybe I shouldn't. But I also didn't think anyone could be weirder than I am." He jokes. I give him a slight push in protest, but he holds me tight against him. I don't resist again.

"I'd disagree but you're totally right." We both laugh, looking at the beautiful river before us. I never want this moment to end.


	4. Part Four

Remember what I said about not wanting this moment to end? Yeah, it never happens that way, does it? Just as I let the thought cross my mind I feel Tae tense up beneath me. I raise my head off of his shoulder and look around. It takes a few seconds to scan the crowd of people all around us, but I finally set my gaze on a group of girls just to our right, down a few steps. All six of them stand dumbfounded, mouths agape. We both know exactly why. Their eyes flicker jealousy between me and Tae until one of them starts to approach. V takes this as his cue to lift me up and lead the way out of the crowd. Like a professional, he tightens his hoodie strings to hide as much as he can and fast walks without looking back.

I am not as professional. My nerves cause me to trip over just about everything- the stairs, trashcans, people, myself… but I keep up the best I can. I also make the mistake of glancing backwards at the girls. Luckily, it's just as we pass by a bus station so they can't see my face, but they're close behind. V speaks to me without turning sideways.

"Put up your hood. They can see your hair, but they won't be able to get pictures of your face if we're lucky." He says, all humor gone. My heart breaks for him. I know he wants nothing more than a night out. And I am sure running from his fans like this makes him all kinds of guilty. We make a smooth turn to the right and V suddenly jerks me behind a porch of some unsuspecting Korean family. We wait until the throng of adoring fans has passed and then head back to the car. Once inside, V finally relaxes. Still, he says nothing. So I move a little closer.

"I'm so sorry. I never should have come with you. I know how big of a deal it would be if they took pictures of us together." I said, tears pooling in my eyes. As I look down at my feet, I hear a big sigh escape V's mouth. He takes my chin gently in his hand and lifts my eyes to meet his.

"I invited you. I should have been more careful. Are you okay?" He asks. I nod and start to say that I am fine but he notices a big scrape and bruise on my knee (likely from one of the several trash cans) and frowns. "Why can't I leave you unscathed after we hang out just once?" He criticizes himself. I meet his eyes this time, smiling away my tears. My heart is starting to return to a normal pace.

"Taehyung, I feel terrible about your fans. But I don't feel terrible about me. I can handle a scratch and some paint on my clothes. What I can't handle is seeing my friend Kim Taehyung being this sad. What can I do to fix it?" I ask. He thinks a moment.

"Let me hold you." He says. So much for a normal heart rate. I blush at his request and follow up with a question.

"W-what?" I say, lamely. He doesn't respond, he just pulls me over to his seat, enveloping me in his arms. One of his legs is stretched out against the seat and the other rests on the floor. I lay between them, leaning against his chest. I gulp. He made that so effortless. And he smells AMAZING. I relax into him, giving in to the moment. My eyes closed, I wrap my arms around his.

"Better?" He asks. I nod big enough that he will feel it, and he chuckles in response. He rests his chin on the crown of my head. I am glad he is able to relax and be happy.

"Hey Taehyung?" I ask tentatively. He takes his chin off my head and rests against the seat, shifting slightly. I try hard not to notice.

"Yeah, Mia?" He replies.

"Why me?" I ask. I am thankful he doesn't ask something obvious like "What do you mean?" or something like that. We both know why I ask.

"Why not you? It's not every day I get to make a new friend like you, Mia. You sort of just stumbled into my life. I didn't really even have a choice." He says. I exhale sharply. "Why me? When you walked into the theater, how did you choose me?" He asks.

"Well. You were pretty much the only loner in the theater. And you were in full disguise mode. Sometimes, people really want to be left alone. But sometimes they just need someone to be their friend first. So I gave it a shot." I say. He grips me tighter.

"I did need you to be my friend first." He says seriously. A shiver runs down my back.

"Maybe, but I needed you to choose me in return." I say. Both of us stop talking for a while as we finish the ride to my place. I just snuggle close to Tae and enjoy our sweet moment. When we arrive, neither of us wants to let go.

"Do you know how to drive?" V asks out the blue. I laugh at the sudden question. Leave it to V to pull that one out of thin air.

"Yes, I do. I've been driving for six years." I say. "Almost everyone in the United States learn." I say. He smiles.

"Do you want to teach me?" He asks. I crack up, but he just gives me a look of mischievous sincerity. I can't resist that.

"If you really want. I'll give it a shot." I say. And that's how I ended up in an empty parking lot at eight p.m. with Kim Taehyung, teaching him how to drive. If this is what being his friend is like, I'll never get bored. Once we arrive, the driver quietly takes a seat in the back and we move up to the front seats. Before I start, I think back to what my dad taught me first when I learned how to drive. And I go over as much korean car terminology in my head as possible. I don't want to get in an accident over forgetting a word.

"Okay. I guess I should start by asking how much you know." I say, looking at Tae. As I do, I hold back a laugh. His face questions me. "I'm sorry, this is just so strange. I feel like a driving instructor." I say. He smirks.

"You are a driving instructor." Well. I guess he's technically correct.

"Fair enough. Okay. Well. Let's start with some straight lines. That's easy. Put your foot on the brake, put the car in drive, and then ease off the brake. Only use one foot to step on the gas and brake." I say. Tae nods. He must have done this much before because he does all of that easily. In fact, he skips the straight line and begins a loop around the parking lot. I never forgot how attractive he is, but since becoming his friend, I sometimes let it slip past my notice. As he drives around the lot, he looks really cool. I let myself stare a little, remembering this is Kim Taehyung.

"Looking for something?" He asks, flashing his gaze at me, smirking.

"Just making sure you're not overconfident. Being in a boyband doesn't make you good at everything." I retort. I can't let my butterflies get the best of me every time. Tae flashes me a giant smile and puts the car in gear. Suddenly, we shoot forward then quickly stop again. I lean all the way forward laughing. "My point exactly." He looks a little embarrassed. This time, he moves forward gently, trying to look extra cool steering the car. I act like he doesn't, but he totally does.

"I'll be honest, I keep remembering the fact that you're Kim Taehyung, a member of the biggest boyband in the world, one that I have loved for years now. I feel a little intimidated. Can you stop for a second? I need some air." I hated to be that person, but asking for air is better than freaking out, right? I tell myself that to hold onto any remaining level of calm I have. V quickly stop the car and puts it in park, and I open the door. Immediately, the fresh air makes me feel better. I start heading toward the other end of the parking lot to get my blood flowing a little. After I make it twenty yards or so, I hear another door open and shut behind me. But Taehyung keeps his distance, following silently behind. At the other end, I sit down on a curb and Tae sits on the one opposite.

"I'm sorry, I know this is super lame. I know you're just a person, but I never thought I would meet you. And all those fans today got to me. I don't understand why I get to know you and they don't." I admit. Tae purses his lips.

"I don't know why I am so famous and my childhood friends or my neighbor aren't. You never know why you end up where you do in life. I can't tell you if you sat by me at the theater for a reason but I can tell you that I like being your friend. I really like being your friend. I'm sorry being mine is so complicated." He stops speaking, seeming upset. At that, I get up and sit next to him again. I take his hand.

"It's worth it." I say. "Not just because you're Kim Taehyung. I like being your friend because you're smart and silly and ridiculous and uninhibited and creative and like no one else." I say. I can see on his face that that cheered him up.

"It's pretty late. I'm guessing you should get home for your lessons tomorrow." He says. I nod sadly. "But will you come over tomorrow afternoon? We have rehearsals but I would love if you came to meet Suga and Jungkook. And the other members want to get to know you better." He says. I smile wide.

"It's a date." I pause. "Well, I mean… like it's a plan." I correct.

"You're even stranger than I am. Let's get you home." He says. I smile and walk to the car with Tae, hand in hand. We let the actual driver take us home. That's enough excitement for one day.

"Hey V?" I say, getting out of the car.

"Yeah?" He asks.

"Will you come to my end of the year show?" I ask, knowing it's a long shot. But he smiles back at me.

"I wouldn't miss it." He replies.


	5. Part Five

The next morning, I wake up to missed calls on my phone and an unusually cold room. First, I deal with the calls by listening to my voicemail. There is one message from my school, which has me worried. "Good morning parents and staff. We regret to inform you that all classes and programs are cancelled today due to the unexpected heavy rain. We hope you have a good day and plan to continue school as planned on Monday. Have a good weekend." I can't help but be a little excited. As much as I love my job, the excitement you get from school being cancelled never goes away. I guess that's also explains why it's so cold.

Just a quick peek out my window explains why school is cancelled. I have seen some crazy intense rain both in Utah and Alaska but this rain is unlike anything I've ever seen. The street looks like a lake, not a place for cars to drive. Shivering, I close my window. It's time for a hot shower to warm up and wake up. After getting ready for the day, I make some fresh coffee and sit down on my couch for some light reading. Well, if Carl Jung's _Map of the Soul _is light.

After that, I realize I have nothing to do. For the rest of the morning, I work on some lesson plans until I am so thoroughly ahead that I have to stop myself. It's good to leave room for discussion and impromptu activities. Of course, once I move on from that, I have to find more things to fill my time until I go over to V's house. What better way to fill my time than to find something to bring? I figure they have had plenty of American food on their travels, so that is not the most impressive option. Instead, I can make something special to me specifically to share with them. Tons of options zip through my mind. Eventually I settle on my favorite cinnamon spice crumb cake. My mom always made it for special occasions growing up, and I already have the ingredients.

Once it is baking in the oven, I remember there is the end of season show to prepare for. Now that our concept and program order is figured out, I can start planning for the sets and technical details. If I don't start now, it'll be a struggle to finish it to the caliber I want. Besides, if the sets are really cool, the kids will be more excited and invest more time and energy. There is nothing that makes learning easier than excitement. I take the cake out of the oven and let it cool as I sketch out set designs.

Over the course of the afternoon, I have nearly all of them planned. The only one missing is my own. I promised the kids if they performed, I would too. With V possibly coming, I regret that now. I may have majored in theater, but Tae is a professional. I have seen videos of his live performances and they're pretty amazing. But it is what it is. And truthfully, his schedule may not allow him to come anyway. Or it might be too lame for him to come. Who knows?

Finally, it's almost time for the car to pick me up. I curl my hair then comb it so it's in nice gentle waves. I wear a fuzzy light pink sweater dress with brown tights. Lastly, I put on my Alaskan X-tratuf rubber boots, my favorite navy blue raincoat, and a clear umbrella. With that, I head quickly to the car. I people watch on the way there, so the ride feels shorter than last time. I also feel less nervous, which helps.

When we arrive, I stand at the door under my umbrella, trying to resist the goosebumps arising on my skin. This time, Jimin answers the door and I greet him with a smile.

"Hello, Jimin. It's nice to see you again." I say, stepping inside. Thank goodness it's warm. I was regretting my outfit choice. My goosebumps slowly go away as my body warms up again in the foyer of their mansion. While I take off my coat and boots, Jimin stands there chatting with me.

"I heard a lot of schools shut down today, did yours?" He asks. It's so sweet he thought to ask that after meeting me only once. He always did seem very kind and considerate. It's nice that he truly is.

"Yeah, it did, actually. It was nice but I had a lot of time to kill." I say. "What time is your rehearsal?" I ask.

"It's in half an hour, we figured it would be easiest to all ride together. That way you won't get lost trying to find our practice rooms or get held up by security." He explains.

"Ah, that's really kind of you." I reply. The rest of BTS is waiting in the living room except Tae. They all stand when I enter to come closer. "Hello, everyone. Thank you for allowing me to come to your practice. I brought a cake for you. I don't know what you eat, so I won't be offended if you don't try it. But it's a family recipe I have had for years. I hope you like it." They all respond with various forms of thank you and "wow." Jimin dashes out of the room and back again with a knife to cut it up and they quickly all pass it around to try. Gladly, it seems like they all enjoy it. As they eat, Tae comes downstairs. He looks tired in his casual outfit for practice. As soon as he sees me, he perks up a little. That makes me happier than I am willing to admit.

"Mia, you're early!" He says. I _thought_ it was a little strange that Jimin greeted me.

"Am I? I thought I was just on time." I say, checking my watch. Yep. Right on time.

"Ah, I must have overslept." V replies. He looks so cute with his hair messed up from his nap. I have to refrain from making little excited noises.

"I brought a cake for all of you if you want some. It's my mom's recipe." I repeat for him. He makes an excited face. As he eats, he shuts his eyes and gives me a thumbs up. I'm pleased he likes it. He eats in the cutest way. While Tae finishes up his slice, everyone else walks around to grab what they need for rehearsal. V comes over to me and gives me a big hug. I hide my face in his shoulder for just a moment, resting in his presence. I look up at him, still hugging, and ask how his nap was.

"It was nice. I needed it to get through this rehearsal." He says. We both smile and then let go as we walk toward the door. If we hugged any longer, the members would definitely notice. They probably already did. I grab my coat and boots and head out to the car with the rest of the guys. The group is split between three vehicles. I get to share a car with Jungkook and Tae. On the ride, I introduce myself to JK and try with all my might not to sit too close to V.

"I have to tell you- I really love your films, Jungkook. I think it's so cool that amid your busy schedule you're able to do something fresh and new like that. And you really have an eye for it. I was always amazed by the film students at my college. It's so much harder than you expect." I say. Jungkook smiles shyly.

"Thank you, Mia. I'm so glad you like them. They're nothing special, but I enjoy making them to share with my fans." He says. Jungkook is so talented and yet he is so humble. In fact, he is way too humble sometimes. He should be proud of how hard he works and the talents he has.

"They are special. You're very modest and I think that's wonderful but you should give yourself more credit. There is something unique about your films. Fans don't love them just because Jeon Jungkook made them- they're really good. And the more you make, the better they'll get." I tell him. At the end of my speech, I get a little shy and look down but Jungkook looks pleased.

"That means a lot. I hear it from my members a lot, but I have lived with them for a long time. After hearing it from the same people, it becomes harder to believe." He says. "I'll keep working hard on my films."

"I'll look forward to the next one." I say. "When are you going to act again, V?" I ask, turning to my right to look at Taehyung. He looks happy, listening to my conversation with Jungkook.

"I am not sure. When I have time, I guess." He says. I smile.

"I'm glad you still want to. You're really talented too, you know." I say. Telling V this makes my heart pound. He makes me so much more nervous even though I have spent more time with him. The way he looks at me just kills me. Especially when I compliment him. He looks at me with the proudest eyes. It's as if he wants to impress _me. _Like me noticing him gives him a certain kind of satisfaction. I gulp. Thankfully, Jungkook asks me a question to break my gaze with V.

"When are you going to perform for us?" Jungkook asks me. "You did major in theater, right?" He asks. I laugh and cover my mouth with my hand, caught off guard.

"No, no. No performances. Well, I am performing in my school recital, but that's it. I don't do solos." I say. They both laugh and don't press me further since we pull up to a big building and park. V opens the door and I brush a little too much of him as I get out, ducking under his arm. I walk slightly behind him so he can't see the red of my cheeks.

The practice room is bigger than I expect- and way nicer than any that I used in college. I guess I expected that though. They listen to instructions and then start working on choreography right away. I sit down in the corner and observe, trying not to distract them. Now I really regret my outfit choice. I might look cute, but it's annoying to sit on the floor in a dress. I have to adjust it every time I move. Fortunately, I am so enraptured by their practice that I don't move much. It's inspiring to see them work so hard. It makes me want to work harder at what I do and put everything I have into the school's English immersion theater program.

After a while, I start to grow sleepy. In an effort to stay awake, I plan out more of the show as I watch them. V chats with me when they are between songs, but they hardly take breaks. Occasionally, he meets my eyes in the mirror and smiles. That makes me happy every time. That's when it dawns on me- Van Gogh. That's my theme. Sure, even the slightest chance that V might come might have something to do with it. But it will also look so beautiful under the stage lights and I can paint giant version of Starry Night as my backdrop.

Here's how it looks in my head: giant paintings inspired by Starry Night at the back of the stage as backdrop. Then, in front of them is a blue satin river with a wooden row boat standup featured in front of it. The lights are dimmed and I sit on the front of the stage serenading the audience. Lanterns hang from the rafters to give a warm glow. It's ambitious, but I want to show the kids that they are only limited by their own imagination. And then the kids can come out at the end and join me as we sing to close the show. Thanks for the inspiration, V. I won't disappoint you.

The next thing I know, someone is gently shaking my shoulder. I open my eyes and see Taehyung above me, smiling the cutest smile. Oh my gosh!

"Oh no! Did I fall asleep? I'm so sorry!" I say, getting up immediately. I straighten my dress and look around to find seven very tired and sweaty boys packing up their things. Jungkook comes over and smiles.

"We tried to practice really quietly so we wouldn't wake you up. V said we should let you sleep." He says. I rub my forehead.

"Yeah, but you guys were working so hard. I'm sorry." I say.

"Don't be sorry. It was entertaining to have a new friend here, and you falling asleep gave us something to laugh about." Jungkook continues. I smile tiredly.

"Well I really enjoyed what I did see you guys practice." I say. V picks up my coat and wraps it around me, taking care of me. He tells me to stay put while he gathers his things and touches my nose cutely with his finger before he walks away. I giggle. Once he has his things gathered, he comes back over and guides me to the car with his hand on the small of my back. I hold back shivers. On the way back to their place, I fall asleep again, this time on Tae's shoulder. I'm pretty sure he and Jungkook talk about me, but I can't tell what they say before I drift off.

At their place, I don't even remember falling asleep, but I do. I don't even register the fact that I am not home. This time, I don't wake up till morning. When I open my eyes, I am in a strange bed in a strange house. I panic for a second until I realize it must be an extra room of theirs. I am in a too-large set of pajamas. I must have changed and then been carried to bed here because I don't remember walking. The thought of Taehyung carrying me is too much, so I don't dwell on it. I get up and head out to the hall, where I wander down the stairs. Basically, I follow the sound of voices until I find the dining room. All of BTS except Suga and Jimin are there.

"Good morning!" They say in unison. I am taken aback, but keep walking toward them.

"I'm so sorry to impose, but I honestly don't even remember getting here last night. All that lesson planning really took it out of me." I say, sheepish.

"No worries, Tae gave you some spare clothes and things to wash up then took you to bed. He was a little too excited to carry you to your room." RM teases. V elbows him hard and then looks at me.

"I didn't want you to have to drive all the way home that late. It's no big deal." He says. They finish setting out breakfast, so we all begin to eat. I am ravenous, so I help myself to a sample of all the delicious things they made.

"It's not often we get to eat all together like this. Thank you for giving us a reason to." RM says. I smile.

"Thank you for allowing me to join." At this point, Suga and Jimin saunter in tiredly. Jimin's hair is all messed up, which is strange coming from the pretty boy. Suga is polite but quiet. After, I insist on helping clean up. Then I decide it's time to go. Now is a good time to get going on sets for the play, so I am meeting some fellow teachers to build and paint.

"Thank you so much for having me. I always look forward to seeing you all and getting to know you more." I say. They all say goodbye as I head out, but Tae walks me outside. It's a much nicer day- sunny and warm. I am happy. Before I get in the car, Tae stops me, putting his arm out against the door.

"When is your end of season show?" He asks. I tell him the date and he furrows his brow thinking. Soon after, a disappointed look washes over him.

"I think we are touring in Hong Kong that day." He says. My heart drops, but I hide it.

"That's okay. I sort of figured you would be busy. Don't waste a second on it. The kids are great but I'm sure it won't be that exciting anyway. " I say, falsely upbeat. Tae says nothing, but stares intensely at me. For a moment, I think he is going to lean in to kiss me, but instead he just moves back and opens the door.

"Thanks for coming over." He says.

"You're welcome. Have a good day, Tae." I say. He waves as I drive away. I don't know if I am more sad about him not coming to my show or not kissing me. These feelings are deeper than I thought they were. Already. What am I going to do?


	6. Part Six

The next morning I wake up and check my phone right away. Nothing. My blinds obscure half of the outside world as I watch the rain pour down onto one of Seoul's many streets. Looks like the storm decided to come back. The tree planted in the sidewalk sways in the breeze. I wonder what makes this one paved street feel so different from the ones back home in America. It is accompanied by cars parked on its sides and people peering out of their windows at it just like any other place. Yet suddenly, I feel so out of place. _What am I doing halfway across the world? _As beautiful as Korea is, I just wish I was home right now. I pretend that my tears are the raindrops rolling down my window as I watch the streams of water make their way, whirling and bubbling, to the gutters.

"Hey Mom." I say, grateful she answers the phone. I didn't even think about what time it is in Utah.

"Hey sweetie. How are you? Are you having a wonderful time?" She asks. I lose it.

"No. No I'm not. I miss home." I focus on the rain outside to keep it together enough to talk.

"Oh, Mia. I know. We miss you too. But don't forget how long you've worked for this. I know it's new and scary but you're made for this, love." She says. "I have a feeling this is more than homesickness. What's up, hun?" She asks. How do moms always know?

"Well I told about V last time. Well, I think I might be in over my head. I know I like him just for who he is, but I think maybe it's still more than I can handle. I am developing strong feelings way too fast. And I know that he will be too busy or I will or his fans won't react well if we get spotted together…. And I have feelings for him but we are definitely just friends and I don't know how he feels about me… and we have totally different cultures and my teaching contract is only a year…"

"Mia. Stop. You're overthinking. You like him, right? So make the most of what you have now. Let it be enough. Let him be enough just as he is. Not as V of BTS, but as Kim Taehyung, your friend. Remember how much you love teaching all those kids too. Make as many beautiful memories as you can. A garden only blooms if you water it. You can sit around and hope for every kind of flower in the world, or you can prepare for it. Don't let your garden wither away because you're too scared it will be beautiful. It's better to have a beautiful garden for a season than to hope for one your whole life." My mother says. She always knows what to say.

"Thanks, mom." I say. "I love you." I hang up the phone. _She's right. I can sit here and wallow or I can just go out and live. _I gather up some supplies and my raincoat and head to the school. Once there, I head straight to the auditorium. It's dark and empty and I can hear the rain pounding on the roof above. With the lights on, it makes me feel peaceful. Stages like this were my home for four years. It's nice to have it all to myself. Before I can stop myself, I start singing to the rows of empty seats before me. The song that immediately comes to my lips is "4 O'clock." Standing there, singing to no one, I feel so free. The weight literally feels like it is lifting off my shoulders and all the negative is being released. I sing the final notes through my tears. Sometimes, just allowing yourself to do what feels right is what you need.

With some of my anxiety gone, I put on some classical music and get to work. First, I cover my work area with taped down giant pieces of old canvas. Then, I lay down the giant wooden background sets on top. I want to make sure no paint gets on the actual stage as I work. Just before I begin painting, my phone buzzes. There's one new text message from Tae.

"Hey. I forgot to tell you yesterday that I am going to be out of town this week. We have some meeting schedules outside of Seoul and then we are flying to Japan for a press conference. And then next month, our new tour begins." He says. At least he gave me a warning.

"That's okay. I figured you'd have to leave Seoul at some point. I am glad we've gotten to hang out as much as we have. I know you're busy." I say. Focus on the positive.

"Yeah. Anyway, best of luck. I'll see you when we get back." He replies. I wish I could see his face as he said all that. Did he just say it as a heads up or was he waiting for me to admit how much I will miss him? I step away from my phone and focus on putting down the first coat of white paint over the old set paintings. I don't stop painting until late in the night.

The next morning I get up and get ready for school. It's finally resuming, so I too have to resume being a teacher. Luckily, it will help keep my mind off V and help the time pass. As my students walk in, I realize how much I missed them.

"Good morning, everyone! Welcome back. I hope you're excited to learn more about the English language today." I say. They all nod excitedly, even Jae-Geun. The day passes quickly as I eagerly anticipate theater practice at the end of the day. Today is the first real day of rehearsal. Between me and the assistant directors, each part of the program will be practiced and workshopped individually. This makes it so every student can work on their part without all the waiting time they would have if we ran through the program one by one. I have a hunch this method will work much better with kids. Boredom is not your friend when it comes to teaching elementary schoolers.

At the beginning of rehearsal, all the kids line up neatly on the stage and take part in some of the English warmups I taught them the first week. It's clear which kids are most comfortable on stage. One girl, Kim Chan-Sook, participates without a hint of reserve. Her enthusiasm rubs off on several others, causing them to really get into the warmups. That makes me smile. As long as these kids have fun and learn some English, I will have succeeded. Others, like Jae-Geun, participate but much more tentatively. I can tell they all understand what to do, but it's not easy to get up on stage and perform. It wasn't always easy for me. It still isn't. With hope, they will all be able to let go a little and just have fun but the time the show rolls around in February.

Once everyone is warmed up, we all divide into groups. I take charge of the largest one, which is comprised of ten students. The other three assistants have up to six children, and as little as three. Our scene is right in the middle of the production. There are two large group scenes with everyone, but I plan to work on those later this week. Since the whole production is in English, we first focus on pronunciation and memorization. I spend half the rehearsal reading through all the lines with the kids. Since they're so young, they learn fast.

The second half of our time, I divide them into their actual roles and go through the lines again. Then, we take the stage and goof around in character. But before I know it, our time is up and the parents begin to arrive. As the kids collect their things, one of my assistants comes over.

"Ms. Mia, I need your help. One of the students in my group got upset when it was his turn to read lines and he is crying backstage." She says. Oh no. Poor kid. I head straight backstage and quickly find the upset student. Kwan Jae-Geun. I take a seat next to him.

"Jae-Geun, what's wrong?" I ask. He has his little head buried in his arms, with his knees curled up against his chest. He just shakes his head without looking up. I can tell he's embarrassed. "It's okay, you can tell me. Nobody else is here. I know it's scary when everyone is looking at you. Is that it? Is it scary to act?" I ask. He hesitates and then lifts his head a little to nod. He's pouting. "It used to really scare me too. That first time I got up on a stage, I cried too. There's nothing to be ashamed about. I know it's scary." He looks up fully now, brow furrowed.

"Why do you do it if it's scary?" He asks. I smile.

"Hm. Well. It's not so scary anymore. Since I decided to try it again after that first scary time, it got easier every time. Once I realized it wasn't scary, I found that I really loved acting. You might find that you like it too. And I believe in you." I say. He smiles at that, clumsily wiping his eyes with his sleeve. "So will you try it again?" I ask. He looks at me shyly and nods. I stand up and take his hand, guiding him over to where the parents pick up kids. His parents are there waiting.

"Oh, no, sweetie. What happened?" His mom says, kneeling down to hug him. She says the question to him but looks at me. I reply for him.

"Jae-Geun here is learning that it is scary to be brave and act on a stage. But he wants to keep trying. He's learning English very well and I am excited for him to share it with the audience during the show." I say, happy that he is feeling better. His mother smiles.

"Did you hear that, Jae-Geun? Your teacher said you are learning well. I am proud of you." She says. He giggles as he takes her hand on one side and his dad's on the other.

"Thank you." His father says, bowing. I bow in return and greet the rest of the kids and parents leaving for the day. I don't leave after, though. Instead, I pull out my phone and send a cute video of the kids rehearsing to my mom and then V. And then I pull out the sets I was painting and get to work. Dinner can wait. I am already here, so I may as well make some progress.

"Jimin-ah is so jealous." V says. "He loves little kids." I beam at his response. I remember learning that from Bon Voyage Season 2.

"Maybe he should have done my job instead of becoming a world famous pop star." I joke.

"He says he would love that. How are you, Mia?" He asks. I sit on the edge of the stage.

"I am very good, Taehyung. I have been painting sets for the show the last couple days. They are works in progress."

"Can I have a sneak peak?"

"Hm…. that's going to have to be a no. I'm sorry. I won't show you until they're finished." I say. I want him to have the full surprise. Even though he can't come to the show, I want him to see a picture of the full effect. "How are your meetings going?"

"They're meetings. I think some exciting things are going to happen, but it's all a work in progress here too."

"I hope you have a great night, Taehyung." I say.

"You too, Mia." After I finish texting V, I am out of energy for painting. I made some good progress, but I have months to go before the show. On the way home, I grab some food at a noodle place, but decide I am not ready to go home. The local movie theater catches my eye, so I can't resist going in. Last time I sat by a stranger, I met Kim Taehyung from BTS, who knows what will happen this time?

I get some popcorn and scope out the crowd. This time, there are lots of loners in the audience. After a minute or so, I find my target. This time, I go for another girl. She's really pretty, but I don't recognize her from anywhere. Her hood is down and she looks relaxed, so I am guessing she isn't a celebrity.

"Excuse me, ma'am. I know this is strange, but can I sit with you? I don't like to sit alone in the theater." The girl looks confused, but then smiles.

"Sure, as long as you don't mind my boyfriend joining us. He is running a little late." I pause.

"Oh, I don't want to interrupt your date." She shakes her head.

"No, please. I wouldn't want you to sit alone. You had the courage to ask a stranger for company, the least I can do is what a movie next to you." She replies kindly. This is why I do this. People are so nice when you give them the chance to be. I sit down and after a couple minutes of us chatting, her boyfriend shows up. He is plain looking but equally as friendly. I hardly know them, but it makes my heart glad that two kind people found one another. The next hour and a half, we watch the movie together and then warmly say goodbye.

"Thank you for your company." I say. They wave as we part ways, me to my place, them to their car. My heart is full.

The next two weeks fly by. School is busy but rewarding. Each night I arrive home tired. On the weekends, my assistant directors slowly morph into my friends- showing me around Seoul and helping me try new things. V keeps me updated when he can on his travels, but most days I don't hear from him. Until one day.

I am home after work, cleaning up my place. There is a gentle knock at the door. Maybe it's one of my friends? They normally text me before coming over, but you never know. I head over to open the door and my heart leaps to my throat. "Taehyung!" I exclaim. "You're back!" I jump into his arms for a hug, too excited to see him to hold back." He laughs and holds me tight as he twirls me back and forth.

"I take it you missed me?" He sets me down and I nod.

"Of course I did." I say.

"I'm sorry to just show up out of the blue like this. Also, Jungkook and Jimin wanted to come along, so they're waiting in the car… Can we come in? If not, do you want to go somewhere else with us?" I look back to glance around my apartment. I'm halfway through my dishes and laundry, but everything else is clean.

"Uhm, yeah. You guys can come in. I was in the middle of a couple chores, but if you don't mind me finishing them up, be my guest." I say. _Hi BTS, welcome to my very small, mediocre apartment. Can I offer you some beverages? Water from the tap, perhaps? Or perhaps some carrot sticks? _V runs out to grab the guys (yes, he actually does that silly excited run of his) and I put away the few things in sight I can before they enter. This time, Jungkook and Jimin both greet me with a hug. I take that as a good sign.

"I have movies, board games, and Mario Kart. What do you guys want to do?" I ask. Jimin responds first.

"Board game!" I pull out my stash and we all pick one. The trouble is, I spend the whole game explaining the rules and translating every card into Korean for them. It's fun, but too much effort, so we switch to Mario Kart instead. And let me tell you- I thought I was good at it. Nope. I was lucky to beat any of them. Tae and Jungkook especially. Jimin and I are pretty evenly matched, but the other two beat us every time. It's really more a competition for first between Tae and JK, who squabble with one another the whole time. It's hilarious.

After a few rounds, I give up and make some snacks and hot tea for everyone. They all eat and drink gratefully. For being so famous, they sure are humble and glad for small things. Without batting an eye, they dig into my humble food and seem genuinely thankful that I made them something. After they finish, I pick up the plates and cups and take them to the sink. Jimin and Jungkook start another round, but V follows me to the kitchen. As I wash, he takes his place beside me and dries the dishes.

"I know it was only a couple weeks, but I missed you, Mia." He says. My heart flutters.

"I missed you too, Tae. I'm always glad to hang out with you." I say. V standing so close makes me nervous, so I drop a dish into the sink as I speak. Luckily, it doesn't break, but it's loud enough that JK and Jimin pause the game.

"Everything okay in there?" Jimin says. I reply that it's fine, and they resume the game.

"How about we switch jobs?" Tae suggests. I sigh but agree. It's probably best. I don't want to break my dishes.

"How is Jae-Geun?" V asks. I am so excited he remembers!

"He is great. He still gets overwhelmed sometimes, but just yesterday, he gave speech in front of the whole class. And in theater, he lead a warm up with me. He's really blossoming." I think of the garden metaphor my mom gave me.

"See what you can do? If you hadn't come to Korea to teach him, he may not have done that."

"You really think so?" I ask, drying the last plate.

"Yes." V says firmly. I finally look up at him and burst out laughing as I do. All his serious talk, though sincere, was just a coverup. He stands completely straight with a cheeky grin and a giant beard of bubbles from the dish soap on his chin. I have to crouch down I am laughing so hard.

"V, how long have you had that?" I ask, still laughing.

"Too long" he replies, wiping it off. I give him a big smile and then we head to the living room. V tells the other two that it's time to go. They already told me they have rehearsal tonight.

"It was so nice to see you. Thank you for visiting so soon after you got home. I would love if you came again sometime. Even though you beat me every round of the game." I say. They all wave goodbye as the walk out, but V runs back in the sneak a hug. I don't resist.

"I know how hard you all work, but don't forget to take care of yourself, okay?" I say, not letting go of Tae. "People love you no matter what." I say.

"Okay, Mia. I promise." He says. I still don't let go. He laughs at me.

"And don't let the others over tire themselves. You all just got home. Work hard but not too hard." I say, concerned. He pats the back of my head.

"I promise." He says. Satisfied, I let him go.

"Good night, Taehyung. Thank you for coming over. I missed you." I say.

"Good night, Mia. I missed you too." He says, closing the door.


End file.
